


"You're too stiff"

by Lazypervkami



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypervkami/pseuds/Lazypervkami
Summary: After Jun's fail at the bench game in the Qtube video, Ohno kindly offered to help him practice.





	"You're too stiff"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got into me but after seeing the Qtube video where Jun and Oh-chan were doing the bench game thing and Jun not wanting Ohno to touch his ass I coun't think about anything else. So here I am, writing smut instead of studying.  
> I hope will enjoy it. 
> 
> ps: I had no title idea so yeah, it sucks sorry

« You’re too stiff » has said the older man after his fail to the bench game in Qtube. Jun wanted to deny him because if someone was stiff in Arashi that was absolutely not him. Before he could say anything though, he caught Ohno grinning and understood what he meant by stiff. 

They were now at Ohno’s place where they were practicing that stupid game. After a bit of arguing Jun had agreed to do it and let Ohno help him, with every thing it implied. 

Jun was bending in front of Ohno, he was feeling extremely exposed and embarrassed even though he still had his cloths on. He could feel the older watching him, he closed his eyes, trying to ease the shame he felt.  
Jun gasped and jolted when he felt Ohno’s hands on his ass, slowly caressing him through his thin sweat pants. He bit his lips, fighting against the heat that spread into his body. When Ohno’s finger went to trace his crack he wanted to protest, to storm out of the room but he was supporting himself with his arms and the older man was sitting on his legs so he couldn’t move.  
He couldn’t help but whimper as Ohno’s finger pushed against his hole. His cock was responding too eagerly to the touches.  
Ohno then started to undress him, sliding down his pants and boxer all the way down his thighs. Jun’s head was hanging low in shame, he couldn’t even protest, the embarrassment was too strong. He closed his eyes when he heard the older man exhale loudly. Jun thought he was prepared for anything his leader was planning to do to him but that was apparently wrong because he yelped in surprise when something hot and wet touched his perineum. His heart went racing in his chest when he realized what Ohno was doing. That was way beyond his imagination.  
His moans grew louder and louder as Ohno’s tongue was pushing in and out of him. Seeing his cock leaking precum on the floor was horribly embarrassing but Jun couldn’t look anywhere else. He wanted to touch himself, he wanted it so bad but he couldn’t do it himself and there were no way he would ask Ohno to do it.  
Suddenly Ohno’s tongue disappeared and it took all of Jun’s willpower not to protest at the loss. Then he heard a well known click and shivered in anticipation. Soon Ohno’s lube coated fingers were on him again, making him whine. The older man circled Jun’s hole until he could slip a finger inside. Jun was panting and cursed himself mentally for clenching around Ohno’s finger. He hated how his body betrayed him.  
Then Ohno pushed a second finger in, crooked it a bit and Jun lost it completely. He didn’t even care anymore about getting vocal, the pleasure his leader was giving him was too much. It went crashing into his body wave after wave until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jun was almost sobbing, all coherent thoughts long gone. Ohno then reached for his cock, smearing the precum and jerking him off steadily. Jun saw stars. « Aah Satoshi! », he was tearing up at how much pleasure he was feeling. Another push of Ohno fingers against his prostate and Jun was coming on Ohno’s hand with a full body shudder and a loud moan.  
Jun’s arms couldn’t support him anymore but the older man hugged him from behind, preventing him from falling face first on the, now dirty, floor. They stayed like this until Jun stood up and frowned at Ohno who was smiling sheepishly. Jun wouldn’t admit it but the older man was cute like this. He suppressed a smile and went for the bathroom. 

After taking his sweet time, Jun came back to the living room. « You’re sleeping on the sofa. » he said with a fond smile as he walked toward Ohno’s room. The older man made no protest, just laughed quietly.


End file.
